Talk:RiverClan
(Ok i was being respectful about it but it is too long for me to scroll through and laggy. And too late, Rowankit now has a broken tail. You have always told me that i "powerplay through getting hurt". Now im not, stoneflame wanted to be an over reactive moron and attack a kit, thats fine. I have 2.)-Rowankit/crabkit ((First of all, don't insult my characters, I will not deal with it. Secondly, Stoneflame didn't attack him, he just gave him a little push away from Fernstar. Stop being disrespectful.)) (You said that stoneflame ran at full speed and pushed him off. Be more specific and these things wont happen) Rowankit screeched as Stoneflame's forceful push launched him away. A bone chilling crack sounded as he twisted through the air and skipped across the ground. He screamed in a shrill voice as pain engulfed him, radiating from his tail. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, but the pain was so immense that he fainted.-Rowankit(seriously wtf stoneflame?! Why are you attacking a kit like its murdering fern?! Hes just a kit jfc!) Crabkit looked in horror as he watched his brother skim through the air and bounced off the hard ground. The crack was cringe-worthy, and made him sick to his stomach. He ran over to his brother's limp, unconscious body. "Rowankit? Rowankit can you here me?" He spun and hissed at Stoneflame. "Look what you have done! He is a kit, what do you think he was going to do? Murder Fernstar?" He looked back at his brother, his tail hung limp, in the middle it was wrenched to a sharp acute angle, where a little blood trickled out. He stared in shock at his brother's broken tail, then listened to the horrible think dawnpaw was saying. His green glare landed on Stoneflame. /You mouse-brained lug! You will pay for doing this to him! For doin this to a kit!/-Crabkit (You are /seriously/ over reacting, it's very ridiculous, it's a made up character, a figure of your imagination. She said Stoneflame pushed him off, not flung him. Cat's tails are remotely flexable, not stiff, it's not like he was thrown or his tail was stepped on, so it won't be broken. Especially younger cats (not just cats, anything), their bones are softer. Gee, calm down, just a roleplay. Also, Fern has politely asked you to stop, so please just listen for heaven's sake, this arguing is pointless) Shadeflame craned his neck to flatten his silver-and-black shoulder fur, closing his eyes as he let out a soft sigh. He had an itch to hunt, to work for his new Clan. Did no-one want to hunt with him because he was formerly of ShadowClan? This made the young warrior frown, shuffling his large paws slightly.Silverstar 17:48, February 15, 2015 (UTC) He was the one over reacting. All rowankit was doing was playing. And he specifically said that he ran at top speed and pushed him off. The only thing that can be assumed is that he used his run to push him off. He should have been more specific. Like saying that he carefully pushed rowankit off. Besides have you read crookedstar's promise? All he did was slip and fall on a rock and broke his jaw. And the jaw is much stronger than a tail. It doesn't take much to break a tail, especially near the base) ((I am NOT going to sit here and watch you argue. It's the reason I deleted much of the roleplay last night. It is idiotic and stupid, as I pointed out. I want this whole conversation to stop. Stoneflame, I do agree that you need to calm down. But White, a cat's tail is very flexible and can bend most ways. This argument is settled, okay?)) ~Fernstar (Fine but it is still my choice if his tail is broken.) ((Yes. It very much if you choice, as he is your character. AS ALL ROLEPLAYERS SHOULD HAVE A CHOICE IN WHAT THEIR CHARACTERS DO, SUCH AS GETTING KILLED, WHICH YOU, AND NO ONE ELSE, HAS CONTROL OVER.)) ~Fernstar (One of the most inportant rules, that is actually on the rules page, is do not powerplay. It is just as much my choice if your character dies as it is yours. If i decide to attack you, and i win and kill you, according to the rules of this wikia, you have to die. Nobody is going to give you a choice in real life if they want to kill you. Roleplay realistically.) ((Perhaps. But it is the roleplayer's character. It is their choice if they want to let that character go or not. It is not your choice. You know, this was a heck of a lot easier before you came back along. I know I'm being mean, but it's the truth.)) ~Fernstar (Ouch! That really didn't hurt at all. I'm still used to the excitement of being a savage. It was great to have a character be hated so much. Don't worry, it will get easier, i just need to get used to, you know, not being a murderer.) Dawnpaw limped over to Fernstar, smiling at the little kit who had pounced on her tail. Dawnpaw's maturity had grown ever since her apprentice ship and she rolled the kit over with her paw. "Hello!" Dawnpaw smiled. She looked up at Fernstar. "Is a kit bothering you?" Her eyes hardened and narrowed as she eyed the kit. ((Also, Let's just say Stoneflame just rolled you over playfully like I did. I honestly think your making it too dramatic. And may I delete this argument? Rowan is over reacting and a cat's tail is very flexible. ))~Dawnpaw ((This is completely overdramatic, as I've said. So. Let us calm down, and have a time bend. We will go back, and make things happen differently. Alrighty?)) Fernstar turned her gaze over to Dawnpaw, "Ah. Greetings. No, no. The kit isn't bothering me one bit." She nodded slowly before chuckling. Her whiskers were allowed two twitches, "Oh. I almost forgot. Dawnpaw, I'm going to want to take you out for some training at sunhigh. Make sure you're ready by then." She mewed. ~Fernstar ((Agreed, this is seriously overly dramatic, it's just roleplay not a full out fight people! '~')) Shadeflame slumped his black-and-silver shoulders sadly as no cat replied to him as he asked if anyone would like to hunt with him. Did cats really hate him? Was it because he was from ShadowClan? With a small frown, the well-built warrior gazed at Fernstar's den, deciding it was time for him to chat with her about his issues. Shadeflame made his way to her den, ducking inside after he asked to enter. The black smoke tabby flattened his ears as he noticed how crowded it was, feeling a bit embarrassed to be one of the many inside. "Fernstar...? May I speak with you privately, when you're, erm, free?"Silverstar 00:18, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Fine have it your way.) Rowankit gazed up at Fernstar, trying to catch her eye and get her attention. "When can Crabkit and I become apprentices?" He mewed loudly, "we will try the hardest, and we will be the best fighters ever! We are the sons of Whitestar! There is no way we won't be the best!" He puffed out his chest, his dark tabby fur fluffing out in certain places, while his white underbelly laid flat. He blue-green gaze begged Fernstar silently.-Rowankit Fernstar chuckled down at Rowankit before removing her tail gently from his reach, "I'm looking into it. Very soon. Very, very soon, young one." She felt her ears twitch the opposite direction as she turned to see Shadeflame. At his question, she allowed her ears and muzzle to loosen, "Of course. Come along, and you may speak freely." She gently nudged Rowankit towards his brother, so she would speak alone with Shadeflame. ~Fernstar Firekit looked at Fernstar with an unreadable expression. "And what about me?" he muttered. ~Firekit Shadeflame flattened his ears slightly in a nervous manner. "Well, thanks for your time, first of...." the black-and-silver warrior began, frowning. "I just don't feel...like I got in too well. I love it here with all my heart, that's for darn sure, but I feel like a complete stranger. Perhaps it's because I was born in ShadowClan? I'm just trying to ask for your help to learn how to fit in." The warrior kept his head bowed in respect as he spoke, closing his eyes and sighing.Silverstar 14:00, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar looked at Firekit and nodded reassuringly. She returned her attention to Shadeflame, nodding in understanding, "Feel like a stranger? Well. We don't want that, do we?" She paused in thought, allowing her tail to curl around her paws neatly, "You don't need to feel like a stranger just because you were born into ShadowClan. ShadowClan cats are our closest friends and allies. You no need fret." Her ears twitched patiently, "Please do explain how you're not feeling comfortable here, and perhaps I can lend a paw." ~Fernstar ((I am seriously trying to figure this out. There's three kits that need to be apprenticed. But only like. One or two warriors active. I would gladly take one of you as my apprentice, but I'm already mentoring Dawnpaw. So please do have patience.)) ((I'll try to stay active)) Ripplefrost sat outside the Warrior's Den, his sleep tabby pelt neatly groomed. Flicking his tail tip, the tom lapped at a paw and drew it over his ear. Figuring that it was enough, the warrior stood up, feeling dazed. Ripplefrost emerged into the Warrior's Den, yawning. He slipped into this nest, placing his tail neatly around his limbs, his eye lids eventually drooping with tiredness as he fell asleep. --Ripplefrost (I remember the days of the birth of riverclan, almost every warrior had 2 apprentices because there were so many. Anyway, fern if you want I can make a quick warrior character(ive really been wanting to use him for a while) named webwhisker, and i can train firekit i you want, you know i am active and a good roleplayer and warrior, so just give me the word and ill do it. And for those who arent active, it is really easy to do this on a phone or ipod, just open safari, and search "riverclan talk return of the clans wikia" and click the first link, its really easy and makes being active alot easier.)-Whitestar Dawnpaw nodded excitedly. "I want to see the territory. She knew that Fernstar must rest, but she seemed much better now. She had grown fond, very fond of her leader when she had adventures as a kit. Dawnpaw nodded and trotted over to Ripplefrost. As he emerged into the clearing, Dawnpaw bounced up to him. " I'm finally going to see the territory!!"~ Dawnpaw "That's wonderful!" Ripplefrost chimed, his whiskers twitching with amusement. "Are you going alone? I could always go with you..." He insisted, his frosty blue eyes fixed on the tan she-cat. Ripple.of.mc 00:22, February 17, 2015 (UTC)